An AMOLED (Active-matrix organic light-emitting diode) display device has the characteristics of low driving voltage, long operating life and high resolution, which is an OLED display device with huge potentials.
After the manufacture of an AMOLED display device is completed, it is need to detect the luminance of each region on its screen. The smaller the difference in luminance among regions on the screen of the AMOLED display device, the better the luminance uniformity of the screen of the AMOLED display device. If there is a region having an excessively high or low luminance on the screen, it is considered that the AMOLED display device has a Mura defect, i.e., the screen luminance is not uniform.